Data controllers often outsource data analytics pertaining to data subjects. Generally, data controllers may outsource data analytics to a data processor. For example, utility companies often outsource data analytics related to energy usage of customers. For example, utility companies may outsource customer behavior analytics and predictive analytics of energy usage. Third party data analytics service providers (third parties) may be hired by the utility companies to calculate or otherwise determine the data analytics and return data analytics results to the utility companies and/or the customers to whom the data analytics pertain. To enable calculation of the data analytics, the utility companies may provide customer data to the third party service providers. Provision of the customer data may introduce privacy issues to the customers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.